Do you eat shades of red?
by xGiaVannaSx
Summary: When Marshall runs into a girl at the candy castle his life is changed forever. Not only is he head over heels in love with her but he notices how Gumball has been acting strange and sneaky. What is wrong with Gumball? Will Marshall and Marceline's relationship succeed? Will evil take over? Read to find out! Marcelee. Rated T for foul language. DERP.
1. Why did she turn red?

**Author's Note's**

Hey hey hey! I decided to make a fanfic continuing the relationship

between Marshal and Marceline in Captured. I kinda rushed it but

I will explain it more here and I won't be in it to interfere and stuff so yeah.

I will be working on this story and the other FinnxFionna story I might make or

the sequel to Captured. Alright I'm gonna shut my mouth so you can read.

I'll say more at the end.

Disclaimer: That show Adventure Time? Nope don't own it.

Marshal's P.O.V

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _My phone rang. "Ugh.." I grumbled. I picked it up from floor and answered it.

"Marshal Lee,pick your death penalty" I said groggily. "Marshal I was wondering if you wanted to visit me today at my castle" the voice on the other line said. Gumball. "Sure,Why?" "I wanted to show you my new experiment" Gumball said cheerfully. "What about Fionna? Why can't you show her?" I snapped. I hated waking up at 10:30 in the morning to Gumbutt cheerfully waking me up for ridiculousness. "No,she is out adventuring. I heard she went to help the fish people" Gumball had said.

I growled. "Whatever I'll be there in 30 mintutes" "How about 25 minutes?" "No!" "Please! Marshal I need your help soon!" Gumball begged. "Whatever! Bye!" I hung up before he could say another word.

I yawned. I flew out of bed and headed to the shower. After I showered I got dressed then headed downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed a bowl of strawberries and plopped down on the couch. It's been 23 minutes already. I honestly didn't care if I was going to be late. I sucked the red out of as many strawberries as I wanted. It was 10:28. I decided to leave. If I was late then again,Gumball would get all mad. I shook my head at thought. Or at least _try_ to be mad. I put the strawberries back into the fridge and headed out the door.

I flew to the candy castle. I flew right in the window that lead to his science room or whatever he calls it I don't care. "Yo" I said waiting for a response. I saw Gumball experimenting across from me. "Hello Marshal. You're late" He said. I shrugged. "Too bad you really expect me to come on time? Even for a science experiment?" I said. Gumball turned around. He had his science clothes on. His goggles,white jacket,and yellow gloves. "I guess you're right. You are Marshal Lee. You don't _care_ or _love_" He said. It was probably the worst thing Gumball has ever said. I looked at him shocked.

"Impressed that I too can be rude and careless?" Gumball said with a smirk. "Shut the fu-" "Don't say that Marshal" He warned. I stuck out my long and slimy tongue and hissed at him. "I can't do anything fun around you because you destroy the fun!" I shouted. "Marshal keep it down!" He snapped. "I thought I was here to help you with another fail experiment" I said crossing my arms. Gumball suddenly snapped into reality.

"Oh um yes" he said clearing his throat. "Maybe I could explain if you'd stop being a heartless kid" He snapped once more. Anger boiled up inside of me. "You know what! Screw you and you're experiment! You obviously _don't_ need help if you're just going to sit here and judge me!" I shouted. I flew out of the window not giving a fuck. "Stupid Gumbutt. I'm supposed to annoy him!" I grumbled through clenched teeth. What was into him? He sure as hell wasn't the Gumball I knew anymore. I flew down infront of the candy castle hiding in the shade. I took my hat and gloves off and snuck in. I needed to know what was really going on.

I flew down the halls searching for his room. I always came through windows so I wasn't completely sure which one was the science room. I suddenly smacked right into a gray and black figure. _Smack! Smash!_ I hit the ground and so did the figure. "Hey watch it!" She hissed. I rubbed my head and opened my eyes. It was a girl. Not just any girl but it was a _vampire._ Another vampire that looked just like me but as a girl. She has long black hair,gray pale skin,blood red eyes,a gray tank top,blue skinny jeans,and red boots. She was hovering over me now. She wasn't happy at all.

"Um...sorry but I'm in a hurry to check out what's wrong with the prince" I said being cocky back. "Pft whatever just watch where you're going going or I'll suck all the blood out of you from you're head" She said looking monster-like. I snickered. "Sorry girlie I know you can't get you're pretty little hands dirty" I said sticking out my slimy tongue. She started to shake with anger. "Stop calling me girlie you jerk!" She snapped. I laughed. "You're pretty funny" I said. "I mean it I will legit kil- Huh? Oh...um..thanks? Dude?" She said not sure what to say. "The name is Marshal Lee,the vampire King" I said proudly. She gave me a confused look. "Vampire King?" She asked.

"Uh yeah I'm known through out the land of Aaa." I said. "Yeah I know that the thing is I'm the vampire _queen" _She said. "Woah...cool" I said. "Yeah...I guess. I never thought I'd find another vampire like me" She said. "Yeah same here. All of the other ones are too worried about sucking the souls out of people like my mom" I said. "That's what my dad does" She said. I laughed. "So what's you're name pretty?" I said. She turned slightly red. "Marceline the vampire queen" She said proudly. "Sweet" I said. We stood there awkwardly for a moment until I broke the silence.

"Do you eat shades of red?" I asked. She looked at me. She turned red. Why did she turn red? I didn't say any compliments or call her any name. I gave her a confused look. "Um..yeah I do" She said. I forced a smile at her. I grabbed an apple from a nearby table. "Here catch" I said throwing the apple to Marceline. She caught the apple. "Thanks Marshal" She said with her still red cheeks. I chuckled grabbing another apple for myself. "Are you still worrying about Prince Gumwad?" She asked sucking some red from the apple. "No not really now that I met you" I teased. "Hey you bumped into me first!" She said turning red. I laughed. "Yup" I sucked some red from my apple. "Do you want to go for a fly?" She asked. "Yeah sure" I said. We flew out of the candy castle. She was probably the most beautiful and amazing vampire chick I have ever met.

Short chapter I know but I will make more! This will be a long story don't worry. I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to be but it's going to be awesome too! I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review! Until next time my adventurers! :D -xGiaVannax


	2. Feelings and confessions

**Author's Notes**

Here is Chapter 2! Enjoy my adventurers!

Disclaimer: WHAT TIME IS IT? Wait! Hold up! I don't own Adventure Time.

Marshall's P.O.V

Me and Marceline were flying around Ooo. We just talked about our parents,music,and similarities.

When we sucked all of the red from our apples we threw them down at some candy people. The apples hit cinnamon bun and Mr. Ice cream in the head. Me and Marceline busted out into laughter. "You're not so bad Marsh" She said chuckling. "Hey thanks you're not bad yourself chicky" I said smirking. She turned red. "What are you flattered that I call you names? Sweet cheeks?" I said laughing. She started to get annoyed. Awesome.

"Marshall knock it off! You remind me a lot like my ex-boyfriend" She mumbled. I stopped my laughing fit and looked as serious as I could. "Who's you're ex?" I said with a half smile. She looked up. "Ash. He's a wizard...and a asshole" She said. Looking back down. "Huh sounds a lot like my ex-girlfriend Ashley. She was a wizard and she was all over me. She hurt me though. Bad. Physicaly and emotionally" I said. She looked up at me. "Exactly how I felt. He turned Hambo into a stupid spell trick that was so hurtful and lame" She said not looking the slightest happy. "Ashley took Hamba away from me and turned her into a freaking lame trick too." I said. She snickered. "This is weird. We have a lot in common" She said. "Yeah I said looking up.

The sun was setting. Me and Marceline took our hats and gloves off. "So how did you get here in Aaa?" I asked. "In Ooo there is Prince-" "Princess Bubblegum yeah yeah I know everything about Ooo" I said. "Taking it as you were there before" She said. "Yep plenty of times" I replied. "Anyway she was doing some sort of experiment and called me around 10:15. I _hate_ waking up early escpecially to her stupid bubbly voice. She said she needed my help so I got ready and headed down to the candy castle and when I got there,she seemed different,she was calling me names and arguing,I had enough so I left the castle and when I reached my place I did some sort of spell to get away from Ooo and it brought me here in Aaa. I've been here before just not for a couple of years." She explained. "Exactly what happened between me and Gumball today. If I didn't turn back to check out what his problem was I probably would have been in Ooo right now" I said. She stared at me. "Thank you Marceline" I said.

"Why?" She asked confused. "I don't want to end up in Ooo it would have been more crazy." I said feeling relieved. "Your welcome" she said smiling. We landed on the grass. We needed a break and the sunset was actually pretty cool looking. "Hey Marshall do you care if I stay at your place until Princess Bubblebutt is done whatever fit or mood swings she's going through?" She asked. _Oh shit Marshall a girl staying at your place? Is this safe? I don't want some chick ruining my manly stuff with girlie junk well just give it a shot. _"Uh yeah sure" I said. "Dude calm down I'm not girlie at all and I won't go through your personal stuff. It's your place not mine" She said snickering. "How?..." "Dude you're facial expression was showing that you were scared and I've been through that before" She said. I chuckled. "Alright then but three rules no going through my personal junk,two don't eat all of my food in one day,and three I'm allowed to call you whatever I want" I said snickering. She growled. "Whatever" she said. I laughed.

"You'll just have to get used to the rules babe" I said hopefully annoying her. She turned red with anger.

"This is going to be harder then I thought" She said with a sigh. I chuckled.

We watched the sun go down and the moon come up. I scooted closer to Marceline. "Nice sunset right?" I said. "Yeah..." she said not taking her eyes off of the sky. I was an inch away from her. I was close enough. I turned my head to look at her. She turned her head at the same time. I stared at her blood red eyes. Her face was beautiful. I absolutely loved her long black hair. It was perfect to me. Her hair fell in every direction. My hair was ruffled I didn't care how my hair looked it was always crazy. Her skin was a gray. I leaned in closer trying to make a move. Marceline looked shocked and nervous. "So do you you want to go back to your place" She said scratching the back of her neck. She was shaking. Must have been nervous. "Uh sure" I said. Now I felt humiliated that I scared the crap out of a girl that seemed badass and not scared of a thing.

We flew to my place. Not a word was said between us. It felt pretty awkward. I opened the door and turned on the light in my house. Marceline snickered. "Looks like my place. You shouldn't worry about me not feeling comfortable and replacing your junk" She said. I chuckled. "Good that's a relief" I said plopping down onto the couch. Marceline headed strait to the kitchen. I heard the fridge door slam shut and in less then a minute she appeared with a bowl of strawberries and cherries. "Thank you slave" I said with a smile. "Heh you wish" she said throwing a cherry at me. I chuckled. I threw the remote at her. She caught it as she was sucking the red from a strawberry. "You search for something. You're the guest" I said. She smiled. "Did you ever see Heat signature?" She said with a toothy grin. Her fangs showed.

"Nope" I said. "You've got to see it!" She put the remote down and I saw the channel switch instantly. I saw a bunch of dude on a boat. "Is this a lame movie you're forcing me to watch?" I whispered. "Shut up or I will put a chick flick on " She said. "Hell no!" I said grabbing the remote. She chuckled. "Watch" she said pointing to the screen. I proceeded to watch.

-ooo-

"Glob that was awesome!" I shouted. "I know! I told you it was not lame!" "Yeah" I said. She changed the channel to a horror movie. She put the empty bowl on the table nearby the couch. Marceline yawned. I watched the violent movie. This wasn't as amusing as heat signature but all well. Marceline layed down and placed her head on my lap. She wasn't asleep that's all I know. I can't believe it. Did she like me as much as I liked her? I couldn't focus on the movie. I Looked down at her. Watching her sleep made me kinda tired. I yawned and picked up the remote. I shut the Television off and carried Marceline to my room.

I placed her gently on the left side of my bed. I took my shirt off and layed down on the right side of my bed. I was so close to falling asleep until..._ Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _"Fuck.." I cursed to myself. I grabbed my phone and answered. "Who dares to awake Marshall Lee?" I hissed. "Marshall I'm sorry about today, I was acting completely like a fool. Please accept my apology" Gumball said. I gritted my teeth. _Damn Gumwad_. "Yeah whatever" I said "No Marshall please I'm so very sorry. I don't know what got into me. How about I make it up to you?" Gumball said. "What?" "Meet me at my place tonight Marshall" Gumball said all smooth like. _What was he thinking? Oh wait I liked him for a year. Just one year. We were secretly dating. I forgot to tell him about Marceline! Dammit!_

"Gumball I can't. I have a guest over." I said. "Oh Marshall who is it? Why? I'm sure they can take care of themselves" Gumball said all smoothly. "No!" I nearly shouted. Marceline stirred. _Shit_. "Gumball no,not tonight this guest is important I have no time to play games bye" I hung up on him. I felt a hand on lightly fall on my neck I looked over my shoulder. Marceline was asleep. Must have been dreaming.

I yawned and then quickly fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of the shower. Marceline. I looked over at my digital clock. It was 12:57 PM. Finally I slept in without anyone waking me up. I got out of bed,grabbed my shirt,and floated to the kitchen. When I reached the fridge I put my shirt on and opened the fridge. I pulled out three apples and plopped on my living room couch. I saw Marceline float into the living room. "Good morning sleepy head" I said smirking. "Oh hey Is it okay if I ripped one of your shirts and made it into a dress?" I looked at her. She was wearing my grey,white,black,and red plaid button up shirt like a dress. I sighed. "Figured you do something like this. Whatever" I said. She laughed. "That wasn't a rule right?" "I said no going through personal junk" "I only took a shirt from your wardrobe" She said. I smiled. "Alright then smarty pants" I said.

She stuck her long slimy tongue out at me and then sat next to me. She grabbed an apple from my hand. "Hey!" I growled. She laughed. It was silent for a little. "So who called you yesterday?" She asked. "Gumbutt" I said through clenched teeth. "Figured. What did he want" "To apologize from his weird behavior He called me just to play some "games"" I said making quotations with my fingers. Marceline laughed loudly. "Really? Is he gay?" She asked. "I think he's bi" I said. "So is bubblegum. Sadly I trust you so I'm going to tell you this" She said. "What is it?" I said sucking some red from my apple. "Me and bubblegum are in a relationship. It's a secret. She likes me and I kinda like her...well I used to. Call me crazy but I just wanted to try it. You know?" She confessed looking nervous.

"Me and Gumball are the same. We are still in a relationship but I don't want to be a part of it anymore. I actually liked Gumball. I don't anymore though. I like someone else" I said. "Who?" She asked smirking. "Well...um.." I didn't know what to say. "Who do you like?" I asked. "I never said I liked anyone but I don't really wanna tell..." She said. "Come on you know you can trust me sweetie pie" I said smirking. She turned red "No dude!" she shouted. "Come on please for old Marshy?" I begged. She sighed. "WHATEVER! I like..I like..you." She confessed. I chuckled. "I knew you would laugh at me. Go ahead and start making fun of me" She said looking humiliated. I smiled.

"Marceline I like you too. I was afraid to say I was stalling. Thanks for having the gut to tell me" I said elbowing her. She looked up and smiled at me. "Thanks Marshall" She said. She hugged me. My smile grew wider. "Anytime Mar-Mar" I said. "Now that's an okay nickname" she said chuckling. "Okay?" I asked. "Ash would call me that" she gritted her teeth. "Sorry Marcy" "Now that's better" We both laughed. She broke the hug and kissed me. Woah I reached Tier 1 and Tier 2 on the same day. Sweet. I kissed her back. I put my hands around her waist and she put a hand on my head. I broke the kiss. "Now why were you so scared to kiss me yesterday?" I asked snickering. She blushed. "I didn't tell you how I felt yet and I have a lot of gut today!" she snapped. I chuckled. We continued to kiss. Nothing could break this moment. I was so wrong...

And there you go Chapter 2! I made them kiss for you Marcelee fans. I really hope you enjoyed it! Until next the chapter goodbye my adventurers! Don't forget to review! ;) -xGiax


	3. The truth hurts

**Author's notes**

Yo what up my peeps!

That failed... Anyway...

Here is Chapter three!

Enjoy my adventurers!

Things with get saucier! ;)

Disclaimer: Me? Own Adventure Time? Pfft No I don't...

Gumball knocked on my door. "Marshall Lee,open this door!" he shouted. He must have been knocking for a while. I was to busy making-out with my guest to care...Wait what did I say? Was this even right? No she wasn't just a guest. She meant more to me. A close friend or maybe even more...

"Marshall!" He screamed. I broke the kiss and sighed. Marceline looked at me. Her cheeks were pink. "I swear to Glob Gumball is a cry baby" I mumbled. Marceline flew into the kitchen,grabbing another apple. I answered the door. Terrible mistake.

"Marshall! Listen I'm _so_ sorry! Please Marshall!" Gumball ran into me give me a hug. He voice was muffled. This guy was in tears over me. I rolled my eyes. "Gumball knock it off. You're acting pathetic" I said. "I don't care Marshall Lee you worry me! Stop hanging up on me! I thought I meant more to you!" He shouted. Marceline wasn't there anymore. "Marceline? Where you at?"I asked. No answer. "Gumball excuse me" I said. Gumball let go. He looked like no prince. He looked like he came out of the Ice Queen's butt...Gross! I flew into my room. I found her humming and strumming her guitar.

I watched her. She was alone in the dark room (It was a rainy day) while I stood at the door of the room staring awkwardly.

She didn't even recognize me. She focused of her music. It was a sweet tune. She's pretty good I have to say. But her beauty was breath-taking. This was probably the best view I got of her. It was a vampire's dream girl. But she was all _mine._ I watched as a piece of her hair fell to the front of her face. Her eyes were closed. She finished off the song. She looked out the window and sighed. "Feeling home sick?" I asked. She jumped,looked at me,and then hissed showing her "scary" face. I smirked. She turned beet red. I flew over to her side. She glared at me. Then she let out a sigh.

"No I'm not. Just wanted to play a song on my guitar" she said. "What was it about?" I asked. She turned red again. "Nothing really. Just a random tune popped in my head" she said. I smiled. I gave her a hug. "If you're going through any pain,let me know" I said. She hugged back. "Yeah" she said. We sat there hugging in silence.

Gumball's P.O.V

Marshall left the room to check on this Marceline girl. I decided to go clean myself up. I walked into his kitchen and headed to the sink to wash my face. After I washed my face I turned around. Marshall didn't return. I quietly walked over to his room trying to not let him see me. I peeked through the door crack and saw him and Marceline._ Hugging._ He told me he had no feelings for a girl. He loved _me._ Not some stranger. My chest boiled with anger. He betrayed me. He was supposed to be mine and mine only. He was the last person I could love. I ran out the door slamming it behind me.

End of Gumball's P.O.V

Marshall's P.O.V

After the hug,me and Marceline decided to return to the living room before Gumball would go all suspicious and junk. He wasn't there. "Gumball where are you?" I asked not surprised. "What was his problem?" Marceline asked. I smirked. "Probably saw us hug,through a hissy fit,and then left" I said. Marceline turned slightly red and then laughed. "Yeah him and Princess Bubblebutt would be perfect for each other" she said with a smirk. I chuckled.

"So what does Marshall do on rainy days?" Marceline asked with her hands on her hips. "I honestly don't know. Lay around all day pretty much" I said shrugging my shoulders. Marceline raised an eyebrow. "Figures,you're a party pooper" she teased. "Am not!" I shouted. "Really? What does Marshall do that is fun?" She asked. I smirked "What are you expecting me to say?" I asked smirking back. She turned a little red. "You're sick!" She said angrily. It's fun making her pissed off. I laughed. "I'm a teenage vampire what do you expect me to think of? Rainbows and Ponies?" I asked laughed more. She wasn't pleased.

"Shut the hell up! You know,you're really annoying!" She fought back. I smiled. "Glad I am. It's what I do" I said in her face. She shoved me away. "Just tell me what we can do!" she complained. She was on her last nerve. "Play some tunes,eat shades of red,watch TV,get outside of this cave" I said snickering. "Whatever" she turned around about to fly away. "Come on drag queen we'll go outside" I said rolling my eyes. She turned around. Her eyes turned to fire and fangs showed. "Don't you DARE call me drag queen EVER!" She snapped. I laughed which made her even angrier. She grabbed me by my collar. "Knock it off Marshall!" She shouted. I tried not to laugh. She turned back into herself and sighed. "Whatever let's go" she said. I smirked.

"You're funny when you're mad" I said while we flew among Aaa. "I don't try to be" she mumbled. "Cheer up,don't be a pissy panda" I said. It wasn't always fun when she was angry. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever" She said. "What makes you happy?" I asked. She shrugged. I looked for anything that might catch her eye or at least make her less angry. It's not fun hanging out with someone that's always pissed off. We were flying over a flower garden. I've never even new it existed. I flew down to it. "Hey!" Marceline shouted. She followed me. I flew right into the flowers. Good thing they were blood red. It was a dark garden. No bright and girlie colors. I'd vomit if it was. "Marshall! Where are you?" I heard Marceline shout. I didn't answer.

I rushed to pick a flower. I found a flower that stood out over all the others. It was dark dark red,with a forest green stem,and on the bottom of the petals it faded to a shade of black. It was awesome. I quickly picked it and turned around. I flew over to her and knelt down on one knew. "Oh glob Marshall don't start this mushy gushy love garbage" she complained. "Too bad" I said quickly. "Marceline you're the finest woman I've ever met,please will you take this flower,and be my girlfriend?" I asked giving her a toothy grin. **more like a fangy grin.**

Marceline froze. She smiled. "Sure" she said taking the flower from my hands. I flew up. "Glad the gummy part was over with" I said. She rolled her eyes but she was still happy. "Thanks Marshall" she said. She carried the flower. "I'm glad the sun isn't out today,we don't need umbrellas,gloves,and such" Marceline said. "Yeah it's a huge relief" I agreed. It was silent for a little. "Marshall I'm going to the cemetery to hang out with some ghost friends wanna come?" Marceline asked. "Eh no you go" I said. "Alright I'll see ya later" she said flying in the other direction. I sighed. Finally some Marshall time. I headed back home.

I opened the door that lead to my house. To my surprise I found someone sitting on my couch. That someone I forgot about for a long time. Chills traveled down my spine. Man,was I in for it...

Dun Dun DUN! Who is that someone sitting on his couch? A cliffy to build up the suspense. I'm sorry for the short chapter! The next one shall be long! Thanks for taking the time to read! Review! Buh bye my adventurers! :D -xGiax


	4. Look who came for a visit

**Author's Notes**

Good day adventurers! I'm very happy today.

I don't know why I'm happy for no reason I guess!

The suspense is over! You no longer have to wait!

Here is Chapter four! Enjoy my adventurers! :D

Disclaimer: If I owned Adventure Time I think it'd be a lot different. Therefore I do not own that awesome cartoon.

_I opened the door that lead to my house. To my surprise I found someone sitting on my couch. That someone I forgot about for a long time. Chills traveled down my spine. Man,was I in for it... _

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

That person was the one and only Honora Abadare. My mom. She came all the way here from the Dayosphere? She stared at me seriously. I _hated _her. She ate my motherfucking fries! Not only that but she treats me like shit. I hate being treated like a rag-doll. I feel like mommy's little doll. I groaned. "What do you want" I said slamming the door behind me. My mom was angered by my childish behavior but she managed to keep her mouth shut. "Marshall I'm here to talk to you about some serious business" she said annoyed. I went to the kitchen to get an apple. "Can you at least warn me next time? I hate coming home to see you staring at my door. You don't have to be a creeper, mother" I said hissing saying the last word. She ignored me.

"Marshall I'm not going to be here forever you know,vampires die after so many years. I have only a couple left and you need to start learning how to rule the Dayosphere" she said. I froze. "Why worry about that now? You have like ten years or something right? You became a vampire around when I did so why are you about to die immediately? There is no way I'm ruling that wreck of kingdom you assembled!" I shouted. She was getting irritated with me. Good. Hope I give her hell. "Marshall I was a vampire a thousand years before I bit you,thousands of years before the mushroom war I stayed in the hidden Dayosphere. No humans ever knew about us. You ARE going to rule the Dayosphere because you have no other choice!" she snapped. "Too bad! I DO have a say in this because I said SO!" I hissed. "Marshall Lee, you need to rule by next year! I'm dying Marshall and this is how you want to treat you're MOTHER?" She hissed back. I felt slightly bad and shocked. "You chose to have a son and this is how you treat him for the last years of you're life?!" I ended the conversation,slamming my kitchen fridge and storming into my room.

I sighed and layed on my bed. My mom was getting on my nerves. I'd miss Aaa and my friends. I'd miss Marceline. I liked her a lot and I couldn't just leave her. It'd hurt her and she wouldn't understand. Well maybe...I wonder if her dad was like this... "Marshall,listen. I'm so sorry. I just want my son to grow up understanding what he really is. You're a vampire that is supposed to rule the Dayosphere. You're mommy's little demon" My mom interrupted my thoughts. I looked over at her. She was at my door smiling at me._ Smiling._ Yep my mom was dying. She was being nice to me and that...never happened really. I sighed. "I don't understand!" I said rolling to my side not facing her. "Marshall I'll teach you. It'll be easy if you just listen and don't fool around. You can choose to have a Queen too." She said.

_You can choose to have a Queen too. _Those words stuck with me. I instantly sat up. "Fine whatever. It better be worth it,not some trap,and I would listen better if you appreciated me more" I said.

"There is nothing to appreciate you for...except for listening to me the whole time" she said with a smirk."You're lucky I decided to let you stay and talk to me. I was gonna boot you're ass out of here as soon as I saw you" I said snickering. She seemed a bit angered. "Don't use that language" she lectured. "What I can't speak English?" I said smirking. "Smartass" she said rolling her eyes. I laughed. "So when does this Kingly training start?" I asked. "I would appreciate it if you came to the Dayosphere tomorrow around 4:15 PM" she stated. "Yeah alright" I said. "Good,now that's settled. I'll see you then" she said. I waved. She did the trick to open up the Dayosphere and then vanished. "Glad that was over" I said getting up from my bed and heading to living room to find something on TV.

I sat on the couch with my legs stretched out. I searched through the channels looking for something to watch. I went to my kitchen table to grab the unfinished apple from before. I sucked the rest of the red from it and then grabbed another. I sat down on the uncomfortable red couch. I was used to the uncomfortableness. I found something to watch and adjusted my eyes to the screen. I forgot about almost everything. I was interrupted with the door coming to a sudden open. It was Marceline. "Oh hey Marcy" I said. "Hey Marshy" she said with an exhausted sigh. "Thought of a nickname I see" I said with a smirk. She didn't even look my way. "Yeah" She answered. Was she okay? She headed straight to my room. I didn't want to bother her...yet.

I watched a little bit of TV and decided to go check out if she was all good. I quietly floated to my room. The door was opened a little bit. The door squeaked as I opened it. I mentally cursed. I flew over by her side. "Marceline are you okay?" I asked. No answer. "Marcy? Is everything alright?" I asked with a worried look on my face. I touched her shoulder. I'm guessing she was tired. I decided to go to bed early with her. Besides it was only 11:00. I took my shirt off and then wrapped my left arm around her waist. I quickly fell asleep.

Marceline's P.O.V

I was awake in the room thinking about today. Marshall Lee and I are _dating_. I remembered my exhausting day. I lied to Marshall about my ghost friends. I absolutely hated them after they hurt Finn and Jake. I visited Princess Bubblegum back in Ooo to tell her I've found someone else. She didn't take it easy. I heard the door creak. I acted as if I were asleep. It was Marshall. He flew over to my side. "Marceline,are you okay?" he asked. Was I really that tired it was very noticeable? I didn't answer and kept my eyes shut. "Marcy Is everything alright?" he asked once more. I was going to answer but I felt his hand touch my shoulder. I froze. I guess he really did care. I like his soft side. He's very gentle and caring. The reasons are clear why I'm dating him. I don't care if my friends or my dad don't like him,but I know the real Marshall. That Marshall is always there. I felt his hand release from my shoulder and I heard the sound of him taking his shirt off.

That teenage girl inside of me screamed. I was weak. Whenever Marshall would take his shirt off I wouldn't mind but his six pack...Have you seen it?! It's really cool. He was strong for a young adult. (Oh yeah Marshall and Marceline are 19 in the story! Thought that would be important information)

I suddenly felt his arm wrap around my waist. I was motionless although I felt safe. Ash made me feel in danger and scared. There was something about Marshall Lee. Everything about him I admired. Except when he acts like a dick. I decided to roll over and snuggle with him. I placed my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around his neck I think I really like him. I think I love him.

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

I woke up to a sweet smell. I opened my eyes and found Marceline on top of me.

She was snuggling with me? Wow. The sweet smell was her hair. She was smiling in her sleep. I smirked. I thought of how I'd find a way to tease her when she wakes up. Oh Marceline. I gently moved her over not waking her up. Her smile disappeared from her face. I flew out of bed quickly so she wouldn't catch me. I entered the kitchen heading to the fridge. I did the same old routine. I hope this ruling of the Dayosphere gives a me an exciting change to my life. I know I'd have my queen. That queen would be no one other than Marceline. I was already dating her and she was just like me. I shrugged off the thought and grabbed something rather than an apple. All of the fruits in the fridge all had the same color but I like to mix up my food. I grabbed a small bowl full of cherries and went over to look out the window.

The sun was up really high. I turned around to look at the clock. It was five minutes to two o' clock. Damn did I sleep in. I slept for twelve and a half hours straight. I slept longer but that didn't happen for years. Maybe I needed it. I turned my focus back to the window. It was disappointing that the sun was up. I liked it better when it was a cloudy and muggy day. Damn mother nature. I went back to the fridge to place the bowl back into the fridge. I decided to take a shower. I quietly floated to my room to grab my clothes and all. I then headed to the B-room. I took a long and hot shower. It felt good on my cold green skin.

I pulled my black skinny jeans on,and my black,blue,and white plaid button down shirt. I flew out of the bathroom. Marceline wasn't in my bed anymore. She's probably awake. I head into the living room. She sat on red couch still in her pajamas watching some crime scene show. She looked up at me. She had bags under her eyes. She yawned. "Morning" she said groggily giving me a weak smile. "You look like you just through an emotional crisis,whatever it is should I be afraid to get involved?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "Just tired. I kept waking up in the middle of the night" she answered. "Oh yeah you can't sleep too good on these rock hard abs" I said winking at her hoping to irritate her.

"Oh stop it lover boy" she teased back turning a little bit red. "No chicks can get enough of this. Marshall always gets the girl" I teased. "Want to see how Marshall loses the girl?" she teased back giving me a evil smile. I laughed. "Not really" I said smiling back. "Good, that would be emotionally exhausting and that would suck" she said. "Bitches love me" I said. "Now you're being a dick" she said placing a hand underneath her chin and trying to block me out. "Sorry babe" I said shrugging and then smiling. She shook her head and continued to watch. "Listen I have to go around 4:15 to visit some of my bros" I said trying to hide the fact that I was going to see my mom. I'd have to tell her eventually. Just not yet.

"Oh okay I see how it is" she teased smirking. "Hey,I'm spending the next hour with you so don't complain" I said. "I whole hour damn Marshall that's so long" she said being sarcastic. She was becoming to win our little play-fights. "I'm impressed there chicky you're winning the battles" I said with a smirk. "I could talk back whenever I feel like it" she said shrugging. I snickered. I sat next to her and watched TV with her. It wasn't that interesting but she was zoned out in to show. I looked up at the clock. It was three thirty. In less then an hour I had to leave to train. I mentally groaned.

"Marceline I'm gonna head out" I said flying to the door. "Wait I thought you said-" "Four fifteen? Yeah I know I just don't want them to get pissy" I said. She looked at me with a sad look in her eyes. "Alright" she said moving her eyes to the Television. "Bye Marcy" I said shutting the door. She didn't say anything. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. "I promise,when I return Marceline,I'll make sure to cuddle with you" I whispered to myself. "Where are you going?" I heard a voice asked. I turned around and jumped. "Holy shit! Gumball what are you-" I was cut off.

"You've been acting odd Marshall. I tried apologizing to you,why are you so in love with you're guest" he said making quotation marks with his fingers as he said guest. "I-I'm not in love with her! Stop!" I snapped. Gumball's face was unreadable. "Where did you two meet? Why are you betraying me? Marshall Lee,why?" He asked me getting frustrated. "Fuck off Gumwad I'm not in love with _you_! You wanted to try other sides because Fionna has a boyfriend,and you don't bother to find _you're_ genderswap!" I snapped. He looked at me with his mouth open shocked at my cold words. "Maybe when you get a girlfriend you'll understand" I mumbled flying as quickly as possible.

Marceline's P.O.V

I was sitting there watching TV. I was all alone now that Marshall went to hang out with his buds. Probably going to visit the other fifty girlfriends he has. What? I mean a guy that good looking can't just have one girlfriend at a time. Whatever. I got up from the couch and headed to the fridge. I grabbed a bowel of raspberries and plopped back down on the uncomfortable crimson colored sofa. I sucked the red out of a raspberry. I heard violent shaking coming from the front door. "Marshall stop playing you're gay supposed-to-be-scary tricks" I yelled. The door slammed open. It was Bonnibel Bubblegum. "Shit" I whispered and rolled my eyes.

She looked furious. "Marceline!" She shouted her eyes full of tears. "Oh glob Bonnibel don't start giving me a sob story,I'm in no mood for bullshit" I said. "She slammed the door shut. "Marceline! I-I can't do this! You're the only one I have ever loved! Please forgive me for being such a pain in the behind,just listen to me!" She said walking over to me shaking as if she was frozen in a block of ice for weeks. She sat down on the couch unbelievably close to me. She held my hand.

"Marceline,I love you no matter what, I need you to come back home,Marcy please I won't wake you up early or nag about you just,I've realized how much you truly mean to me. You're everything" Bubblgum said. "Bonnibel-" "Marceline,I love you" She interrupted. I froze with my mouth open. I was falling in love with her all over again. We were so close to each other. She gave me a warm smile. "I-I'm sorry too. I guess I became shallow" I whispered. "Thank you my dear besides,Marshall Lee is such a lazy,boring,guy. He's no fun. He must be an ass for everything he has done to you. Imagine,he might have been cheating on you or even using you" Bubblegum said. I snapped out of her love spell.

"What the hell?! You fucking bitch! Don't act all innocent! You're trying to keep me away from falling in love with someone else! You're such a hypocrite worrying about losing me! Well too fucking bad! I never liked or loved you Bonnibel! You're my enemy,I'm just you're problem! That's how it is! You're stupid love and science junk can go to hell with you! Marshall Lee is more mature and reliable then you are! You dated me just to use me as a date because everyone had someone and you needed that too because you know,Princesses get EVERYTHING!" I shouted on the top of my lungs. I made sure my words were cold.

"Marce-" "No! Fuck you! Get out of our house NOW!" I shouted turning into a large odd monster. Bonnibel ran out of the house screaming "You betrayer! How dare you! Slut!". I hissed. I was unbelievably mad. I felt like my Dad when he was ruling the Nightosphere,giving people pain and unhappiness. Bonnibel should suffer for putting me through an emotional mess. Her words were getting to me. I guess I really like Marshall. I loved him. I'm not letting some pink bubbly princess judge him. I don't bash people like that. She is such a drama queen...

I sighed and turned back into the vampire I was. I feel to the ground and let out an exhausting sigh. I turned off the television and headed to Marshall's room. I picked up my ax guitar and started playing a tune.

_If I'm a bad person,you don't like me_

_Well I guess I'll make my own way out_

_It's a circle,a mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gravel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge,but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well,sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause we're not the same_

_No,we're not the same,oh,we're not the same_

_Yeah,I've got friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But,I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good,It's good_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well,It's nice to meet you sir,_

_I'll guess I'll go,I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend _

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer,and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war,no it's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that,that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I;m not that same kid,from your memory_

_Well,now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_when you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No,we're not the same,oh,we're not the same_

_Yeah,I've got friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But,I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good,It's good_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well,It's nice to meet you sir,_

_I'll guess I'll go,I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend,Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is you new best friend,Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well,It's nice to meet you sir,_

_I'll guess I'll go,I best be on my way out_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well,It's nice to meet you sir,_

_I'll guess I'll go,I best be on my way out_

I ended the song dropping my guitar with a sigh. I layed down in bed staring at the white ceiling.

End of Marceline's P.O.V

Marshall's P.O.V

I walked to the darkest part of Aaa and decided to do the trick that brought me to the Dayosphere on the

vacant building. The dark portal opened and I entered. I headed to the castle of the gloomy kingdom

I flew right past the guards and citizens. I cut the line. Some random citizens started shouting "Hey! Back of the line buddy!" "What the hell bro?" "We've been waiting here for YEARS!" I ignored the angry screams and flew straight to my mother. "Silence! He is my son! Do you guys want ultimate pain?" she shouted. The become silent. I snickered. "Excuse me you guys but looks like your gonna wait another day" She said getting up from her throne. The crowd moaned. "QUIET!" She shouted with an evil laugh. Not a single noise was heard.

"Come Marshall Lee,we have important business to do" she said flying away.

That is the end of chapter four! I made it REALLY long! I hope you enjoyed every bit of it! I even added a song! Thank you adventurers for reading! Don't forget to review! Until next time! -xGiax

Song: Ignorance by Paramore

Credit to: Paramore for they're awesome song.


	5. Liars,cheaters,and betrayers

**Author's Notes**

Hai! I'm back with another chapter!

Emotions and minds will be twisted.

Things will get super interesting okay!  
If things don't,then that shall change.

Enjoy Chapter 5 my adventurers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time

Marshall's P.O.V

I followed my mom into her house or cave whatever. She took of the bracelet that made her the nastiest looking thing ever. She turned back to her normal blue vampire self. She wore a white tank-top and red sweat pants. I looked at her in disgust. She was still nasty looking. "What? I'm at home and off work of course I'm not going to look like a model" she barked. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever let's get this training over with" I said. My mom walked into the kitchen. "First you must spend some time with you're old mother" she said smirking. "What?! No! I'm not going to be you're pet for a day! You said you were going to train me-" "I did but don't you want to spend time with me before I die?" She said opening the fridge. "Whatever" I mumbled crossing my arms. "Great. Now I'm going to eat first" she said digging for a snack in the fridge. "Yeah,make sure you bathe and change into something nice afterwords" I said. She glared at me. "Whatever makes you happy little Marshall" she said pulling out a hoagie and slamming the fridge door.

"Oh my apologizes to the little King for being a bad host,would you like something to eat?" she said snickering. I growled. "I'm not LITTLE! Whatever!" I shouted. I clenched my fists. She placed her hoagie on the small black table. "Whatever kiddo" she said grabbing another snack from the fridge. "Do you want a hoagie too? Oh wait forgot you were on the red diet,how about a simple tomato?" She said throwing a tomato at me. I was loosing my patience with her already and I've only been her for at least 25 minutes. She laughed and then walked into the living room. Her place was big for one person,then again she was the ruler of the Dayosphere. She gets everything she desires. I followed her.

She plopped down on the couch and picked up the remote. I sat next to her and sucked the red out of the tomato. The couch was made of leather. It was cold and black,but I liked the way it felt against my skin. I watched as my mom tried to find something good to watch on TV. I was hit with the remote "The fuck was that for?!" I shouted. "Look for something to watch I can't find anything" she said taking a bite of her hoagie. I tried to relax my nerves. I sighed and searched through the channels. She's right there wasn't anything on. I found what Marceline was watching before I left. I kept it on. "What's this?" she asked with her mouth full. "Law and Order or some shit" I said sucking more red from my tomato. She shrugged and just watched. It's not that bad of a show I have to admit. My mom seemed pretty into it too. I finished my tomato. I looked over at my mom and she had just finished her hoagie. It only took less then five minutes for her to finish eating.

"So,what are we doing today?" I asked. "Well,I'm tired so I'm gonna take a nap so go sit on another couch" she said lazily. "If you just want to sleep the day away then I guess I'm going to go back home" I said flying away. "Marshall,back here NOW!" She said sternly. "Not until you decide to do something interesting" I said. She growled. "Whatever you stubborn child!" She shouted. "I'm NOT a stubborn child!" I turned to face her. "Back here you little fucker" she demanded. I flew back to the leather couch and sat beside her. "Well what does Marshall do that's fun other than sing depressing songs?"

"First off,Fuck you Second,show me around the Dayosphere" She groaned loudly and irritably. "That's so much work,can I take a nap first child?" she asked. I shook violently. "F-Fine! Be a lazy fuck" I flew to the brown chair placed next to the leather couch. She chuckled and then fell fast asleep. I sighed. I didn't want to sleep. I wonder what Marceline is doing. I hope she is okay.

Marceline's P.O.V

I jumped at the sound of the house phone ringing. I grabbed it from the nightstand. "Speak" I dared. "Marceline? Is Marshall there?" the voice asked. "Who is this and why do you dare to call?" I hissed. "Prince Gumball,I need to talk to Marshall" "No Marshall is not here at the moment he is with his friends" I said coldly "Oh okay then" Gumball hung up. "You bastard I am supposed to hang up first!" I shouted then hung up. I heard a knock at the door. I groaned. I flew to the door and flung it open. It was Gumball. "Are you a fucking stalker?" I asked. "No,but Marceline would you please help me with an experiment?" he asked. I had nothing else to really do. I sighed. "Whatever gumwad" I said. "Let me get changed first. I flew into Marshall's room and looked for something in his drawers. I found a pair of his skinny jeans and a red tank top. I put the clothes on and headed out the door with the gummy prince.

"So what were you doing on this fine day?" he asked. I shrugged. "Nothing I guess" I said. "Great I'm sure you'll have a great time with me" he said giving me a smile. "Yeah" I said with doubt. After the long walk we entered the Candy castle and headed to Gumhead's lab. "Marceline,please tell me about you and Marshall's relationship" he asked as he shut the door. I hesitated. "Um well it's cool. We're really close. It's not all mushy and gushy ha" I said. Gumball smiled weakly. "Sounds wonderful" he said walking to his experiment table. I followed. "Did you guys reach Tier 2?" he asked. "Y-Yeah" I said. He nodded. "You two must be really in love with each other" he said. "Yep" I agreed. We both stood silent for a short moment. "Is Marshall really busy? Would he mind if I called him?" The desperate gum prince asked. "No call him or whatever" I said. I wanted to know what he was up too anyway. The prince dialed the number. "Marshall? Hello,Marceline is with me I wanted to tell you she's okay just in case if you're wondering" pause. "Where are you?" pause. "What? Marshall you are in a relationship!" pause. "So? Marceline loves you! You shouldn't be there even if you're friends are there!" pause. "I knew you're the kind of guy that just uses people! You're going to hurt Marceline!" pause. "Marshall Lee how dare you say such a thing about her!" pause. "What? You can't just break up with her! Why are you even letting those girls do that to you?" "I've heard enough give me the phone!" "Marshall wait!" he hung up.

I stood there is pain. "Marceline,Marshall's friends took him to a girls slumber party and he is about to do Tier 15! I tried to stop him. I'm really sorry. He called you terrible names" Gumball said shaking his head is disgrace. "W-what? H-how could he" I fell to the ground. I stared at my hands. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. Why would I let myself fall into the arms of a bastard. "That no good BASTARD!" I shouted. Anger boiled inside of me rapidly. Gumball sat beside me on the floor. "There,there Marceline it's okay" Gumball said. "NO IT'S NOT!" I shouted once more. I flew to the corner of the room. Gumball followed me. I began to sob. I rested my head against the wall. "I-I loved him" I choked out. I pounded my fist on the wall which left a dent. I was suddenly spun around and I felt Gumball's lips brush against mine. I don't know why but I kissed back stupidly. He pressed me against the wall. I shoved him off of me. "You sick twisted PERVERT!" I shouted. I flew to the door. "Marceline wait! I'm so sorry! Forgive me please! At least I love you!" Gumball shouted as I flew down the halls of the castle. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I flew as fast as I could so no one could see the Vampire Queen cry.

I wasn't sure what to believe anymore. I know Gumball tried comforting me but I don't have any feelings for a pink softy that gets everything they ask for. I left the candy kingdom leaving that moment behind. _At least I love you!_ Gumball's words replayed in my head constantly. My head was literally spinning and my stomach was doing flips. I felt horrible. All I wanted to do was cry. I had no other place to go but Marshall's. I flew inside his small house and slammed the door shut. I layed on the couch and just cried. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I cried myself to sleep.

Marshall's P.O.V

My mom slept for an hour and I sat there for an hour watching Law and Order. I was bored as hell and if she didn't wake up in three minutes I will leave. I heard my mom awaken. "It's about fucking time" I said irritated. She snickered. "I'm surprised you didn't nap yourself" she said. "I got like 12 or 14 hours of sleep last night it's enough" "There is never enough sleep" "Yeah now show me around" I said losing my patience. "Let me get really little boy" I growled. "Hurry the fuck up" I said. She really loves pissing me off. She headed upstairs to her room to get ready. I floated to the door. "Mom hurry up!" I shouted. She ran down the stairs. "I'm here Marshall" "Damn,that was fast. I thought you'd take another hour away from my day" I said. "Knock it off" she said. I smirked. "Irritating right?" "Yeah happy now?" "Not quite" she groaned. We headed out the door. My mom began to show me around.

"Here is where we were just at,It is were people give me they're wishes and dreams and I crush them with pain and sometimes I even take they're souls" She explained pointing to the large black,red,and blue castle. I nodded. "Cool" I commented. "Yeah,and here is the local market where citizens purchase food in the Dayosphere" she pointed to a small blue market. "Is there more than one?" "Yes there are thirty five in the Dayosphere but that is the main one" I nodded again. "Here is where citizens get tired of life and trade in they're souls,It's like a soul market except you don't get anything but death" She said pointing to a large navy blue building. We continued to walk around the Dayosphere. It got odder and odder. "This is the dungeon of the Dayosphere where good people and attackers are forced to stay for mostly life or decades" she pointed to a very large gray and black square building.

"The small cabins are where the citizens live. Our citizens work but they're not so important" she explained. "Do they ever feel pain? Do they all hate it here?" "They don't hate it here,and I don't suffer suffer them I just give them weird punishments instead and crush they're dreams and wishes" she explained with an evil smile. "I don't think I'd mind that it's just the different community and all" I said "You'll adjust to it in no time! Those are the most important and main places you needed to know,there is also a place where you can hide from intruders but that's for another day" she said. "Cool,this place isn't so bad I guess but whatever I'll still miss Aaa" I said shrugging. "You'll be fine Marshall just think this whole entire place will be in your hands" I froze. I thought deeply trying to imagine myself as the ruler of the Dayosphere.

"_What's you're wish fellow one?" "I-I would like to have hair,my head feels naked and it's been a dream of mine!" "I SAID WISH!" "Oh my apologizes Sir,Marshall Lee-" "KING MARSHALL LEE!" "King Marshall Lee! U-Um I wish to have hair" "Okay you'll now shit from you're mouth!" "W-What?! No-*FART* BLEEEH" "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

"Holy fuck..." I said. My eyes widened. It was terrifying to picture. "Cool isn't it?" my mom said snickering. I swallowed "Yeah!" I said with a weak smile. "Good. I think our little day is over. You should head back home" "We barely did anything" I complained. "All well I'm exhausted and I have to help those helpless fools" My mom said. I sighed. "Whatever" "Time goes fast when you're in the Dayosphere" she said smiling. "Yeah it does" I replied.

"See you later asshole" my mom said giving me a toothy grin. "Goodbye bitch" I said smirking. She chanted a spell and I was sent back to Aaa. I hit the hard ground and sat up. "Now you purposely made me land hard you bitch" I said rubbing the back of my head. I flew back to my house eager to see Marceline. I entered the house. All the lights were out except for the one in the kitchen and a lamp in the living room. "Marcy? Where are you? I'm back?" I shouted. I floated to the clock. It was 1:30 PM. "Fuck" I whispered. "Fuck is right,you're in deep shit" I heard Marceline say behind me. I spun around and smiled. "Marcy-" I reached for her hand. "Don't touch me" she hissed. I was confused. "Why so sensitive?" I asked. "You know what you fucking did" she barked. "No I actually don't" I said. "You don't remember? Gumball calling you? You being a fucking cheater!?" her yelling got louder and louder as she spoke each word. "What are you talking about Marceline?" I asked confused as fuck.

She glared at me. "Gumball called you to tell he had me over to help him with an experiment,but you said you didn't give a fuck because you were to busy having sex with girls at they're sleepover and you were with you're guy friends. You called me every name in the book! You said you didn't care about me and that our relationship is over! How can you do this to me you sex-hungry freak!" She shouted now punching my arms. "I never said any of that! Gumball didn't even call my fucking phone! Why would you even believe him? I'm not sex-hungry and I wasn't even with my guy friends I was with my mother at the Dayosphere!" I shouted back. She stopped punching me and stared at me. "Why?" she asked. I sighed. "I'm supposed to rule the Dayosphere soon and I didn't want to explain the whole thing to you so I lied and said I'm with my dude friends. My mom is training me to become King she is going to die off any month or day now so I have to learn everything she does because I'm her son!" I yelled. Marceline shook her head.

"You better not be fucking lying. How could I trust you right now you liar! You know what maybe Gumball is correct! Anyway he is a better kisser and comforter!" she slipped out. My eyes widened,I clenched my fists,anger boiled inside me,I turned red,I shook violently. "Gumball,KISSED YOU!" I shouted. "Yeah! And you had sex with girls you didn't know!" "I'm a mother fucking virgin! That fucker is gonna bleed! Why would you let him do that when you have a relationship with ME! How in the hell did I get stuck being the bad guy! Why would you believe a cold hearted piece of chewed up gum? The fuck is wrong with you Marceline! I know you better then this! You're turning into a bitch! Just believe me!" I shouted. I fell to ground. I tried extremely hard not to cry. I felt a hot tear travel down my face. I felt Marceline's eyes on me. No one ever has seen me cry. She knelt down beside me.

"M-Marshall,I'm s-so sorry. I-I don't know anymore. I was too angry okay because Gumface fooled me" she said softly. "Whatever" I flew up and headed to my room. I was too hurt and tired. I sat on my bed for probably a half hour. "Marshall" I heard Marceline weakly shout. "What the fuck do you want" I said harshly. She didn't respond. I flew into the living room. She was sitting indian style staring at the ground. "I said,what the fuck do you want?" I repeated. She looked up. "I'm really sorry Marshall,I'm really really sorry,I wish I wasn't fooled. Call me any thing you want I don't care torture me and tease me I honestly don't care. It's what I deserve" she said. I gave her a shocked expression. "Alright babe" I said snickering. I flew to her side. She gave the a "the fuck?" look. "I'm not going to hurt you Marceline,that's all you have been surrounded by you're entire life. I was just frustrated. I'm going to help you by making sure you're loved" I said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks Marshall Lee,and I'm sorry about the kiss thing. Gumwad kissed me first. He probably wants to use it against me so you could dump me" she said. "I wouldn't dump you no matter what Gumball is trying to split us up but I'm not letting him take control" I said. Marcy smiled. I embraced her with a hug. "I love you Marceline and I always will" I said. "I love you too Marshall I always will" she replied. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. I kissed her forehead. She hugged me tighter.

That night we both fell alseep on the living room floor. Cuddling. Like I promised.

Hell yeah there was Chapter five! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! I thought it was really funny when Marshall was thinking about being the ruler of the Dayosphere lololol. Chapter six is on it's way! Thank you for reading don't forget to review! BYE! -Giavanna


	6. Fit to be queen

**Author's Notes**

Guise,I'm back with Chapter 6!

Marshall's going back to the Dayosphere!

Marshall feels as if he is already King.

We'll test that in later chapters ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. Here's a dancing smiley. \(' . ')/ \(- . -)\ /(- . -)/

Marshall's P.O.V

I woke up to my phone ringing. I quickly flew to the phone trying not to wake Marceline up. I answered.

Marshall: "Dare to speak"

Honora: "Wow Marshall,that's what you say when you answer?"

Marshall: "Mom? What do you want?"

Honora: "You know,you still have like two-three weeks to learn all of this"

Marshall: "Do I _really_ have to go today? I'm kinda busy"

Honora: "With Marceline? Are you too doing what I think yo-"

Marshall: "NO! Shut it"

Honora: "*Laughing* Cute anyway,just bring her with you if you have to"

Marshall: "Bring her? B-But she's going to meet _you,_she's not going to be treated like shit"

Honora: "Heh yeah yeah she needs to learn just small amounts of information"

Marshall: "It's not hard being Queen, she doesn't have to bring misery to innocent people"

Honora: "They are not innocent,think of it more as a game and you're always winning constantly"

Marshall: "That's no fun,I'll get bored"

Honora: "Then you can suck it little boy,be here in an hour"

Marshall: "Yup"

**Both hang up**

I sighed as I hung up the phone ending the conversation. I'd have to explain all of this to Marceline. I hope she understands. I flew into the kitchen to grab a bite (Heh that was a cheesy joke). I grabbed a few strawberries and sucked the red out of them. I flew over to check on Marceline. She wasn't there anymore. "I swear that chick is a spy or something" I said to myself chuckling at the end. I went upstairs to get dressed. Marceline was in the shower. She didn't even bother to eat first. I shrugged and headed to my room. I looked in my closet to find something. I pulled out my favorite plaid red and black shirt,and dark blue skinny jeans. I slipped them on and grabbed my red sneakers.

I heard Marceline leave the bathroom. She entered my room. I looked up. She had a blue towel wrapped around her and her cheeks were red as ever. I smirked. "Heh,well this is awkward" I said. "Y-Yeah whatever j-just go!" she said getting redder by the minute. I kept smirking. "Hey were going to see each other naked someday!" I teased. Marceline was red as an apple now. "Marshall! Gross! N-no! I-I just want t-to get dressed a woman needs her privacy!" she fought. "Come on Marcy are you a weenie" I teased. "Holy fuck please Marshall?" she begged. "Nope" "You're such a fag" she complained. "Yep" She rolled her eyes. "How about I look for an outfit for you in my closet and you stay were you are at" I suggested. "Whatever" she said annoyed. I looked through my closet looking for something for her. I found red boots,a black T-shirt with a picture of headphones on it,and black skinny jeans. I gave the clothes to her and then I continued to tie my shoes.

Marceline walked back into the bathroom. Boy was it fun teasing this girl. I have thousands of years to tease her too. After tying my shoes I headed to the living room. I looked at the clock. I only had fifteen more minutes left. "Marceline!" I shouted. "What Marshall" she shouted floating to me. "Listen,my mom needs me to visit her for the next two-three weeks everyday because I need to learn about the Dayosphere because I'm going to be the King of the Dayosphere" Marshall explained. "Oh" Marceline said sadly. "You're coming with me today" I said smiling. She smiled back. "Sweet,so where's this Dayosphere? Is it like the Nightosphere?" she asked as we walked out the door. "Well,the Dayosphere is always daytime no mater what,the skies are orange with a tint of red,and my mom crushes dreams and wishes of the citizens" I explained. She nodded.

"Yup that sounds a lot like the Nightosphere but more like the opposite,it's always night time,the skies are red with a tint of orange,and my dad sucks the souls out of the citizens" she explained. I nodded. "Pretty cool,is your dad like my mom? Evil,calls you names,treats you like shit,teases you,eatsyou're fries?" I asked. "Yes! Exactly" she said. "Wow does he want you to be ruler of the uh Nightosphere right?" "Yeah but I don't want to,I'm a girl I don't want to suck souls maybe I want to live a normal life" "Yeah I have no choice,my mom is not going to make it to next year probably so..." I trailed off. "Yeah" Marceline said. We were quiet for a moment.

We arrived in the usual spot and I chanted the words. The portal opened and the both of us entered it. When we arrived we flew to the castle. We cut the line ignoring the angry citizens. I found my mom laughing crazily. "Oh hello Marshall,and look who we have here"she said moving her eyes on Marceline. "Hey,the name is Marceline the Vampire Queen" she said with pride. "Ah,I see I am Honora Abadare ruler of the Dayosphere" she said darkly. "Cool" Marceline said. My mom seemed impressed with her. "Heh follow me you two" she said walking off. As usual we followed her to her house.

"This,is where I live Marceline would you like something to eat?" she asked as we entered the kitchen. "Sure" Marceline said. My mom threw a tomato at her. She caught it and bit into it. "How about you Marsh,an apple?" She offered. "Whatever" I said. I caught the apple and bit into it. "Come on,let's go sit I'll tell you about the Dayosphere and the past" my mom said walking into the living room. We followed her to the leather couch. All three of us managed to fit on the cold couch.

"So,Marceline tell me about yourself" My mom asked. "Well,I'm seventeen,I like to sing,I can play any instrument,I was transformed into a vampire during the Mushroom War,my dad is Hudson Abadeer,I hate the color pink,I'm from Ooo,and I love to scare people" she explained. My mom smiled and nodded. "You're interesting young girl" "Thank you Honora" "So,Marshall are you two dating? How long?" "Yep we sure are! We've been dating for three days but we have known each other for just about two weeks" I said pulling Marceline closer to me. She forced a smile. "Fascinating,we'll see how long you're relationship lasts,bring Marceline with you from now on every time you come here" she asked. "Uh sure" I said. Marceline seemed pretty surprised. "Honora,we love each other! You don't need to really experiment on us like we're mice" Marceline said trying her best not to sound harsh.

"You know Marceline, I do because Marshy here needs to treat his lady with respect,I apologize about this I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable just you two will be married _forever" _she said. Marceline's jaw dropped. "R-Really?" "Really" "T-that's amazing" Marceline said. She smiled softly. My mom was shocked as hell. "Huh,well I know this is no fake relationship" "What? You didn't believe me? Test and quiz us as long as you want! You'll see this is no scam or trick!" I snapped. "Alright then Marshy boy" she smirked. I growel. "Bitch" I mumbled. "Love you too,now would you like to see Marshall's baby pictures?" Honora asked Marceline.

"HELL NO!" I shouted jumping up. "Yes please Honora!" Marceline shouted eagerly. "I'll get you later you bitch" I whispered to Marceline. She tried not to laugh. My mom opened the book filled with my baby pictures. Marceline scooted closer to her. "Here is Marshall giving me kisses,Here's Marshall's first bath,Here's Marshall's baby modeling picture,here's when Marshall was first bitten,here's Marshall eating his first apple,here's Marshall's first injury oh he's in tears!" My mom said pointing to the pictures. She was smirking hoping to make me pissed. Marceline busted out into a huge laughing fit. "These are awesome!" she said still laughing. I've never been so humiliated ever. I was completely red with embarrassment and anger. I snatched the book from my mom's hands and whipped it across the room. "Enough mom!" I hissed.

Marceline laughed even louder. My mom laughed along. I clenched my fist. "Holy shit I,cannot take this" I floated out of the room and into the kitchen. I grabbed a fresh strawberry from the fridge and bit into it. I unhappily sat at the kitchen table waiting for them to stop being immature. Marceline floated in. She smiled at me. "Look I'm sorry Marshall but I couldn't help but laugh,they're cute" Marceline said trying not to laugh. "Ha Ha yeah" I said rolling my eyes. Marceline put a hand on my shoulder. "Okay,okay it was very childish now do you forgive me?" She said being serious. I looked up at her. "Eh I can't stay mad at you,wasn't you're fault anyway" I said throwing the white strawberry away. "Good" she said. "I'm still going to get you back" I said smirking. "Yeah yeah" she flew out of the kitchen. I followed.

I found my mom sitting on the leather couch chuckling. "Back for more humiliation?" she asked. "Don't you dare start" I said darkly. "Whatever you say little Marshy" she said snickering. I sighed. "Say,you're girlfriend is quite something" she said. "Thanks you're not bad yourself Honora" Marceline said smirking. I was relived that them two were getting along,despite the teasing they do to me I'm proud of them. "Yeah I met her at the Candy Kingdom,the same events go on in her life,I was instantly interested in her" I said. Marceline turned pink. "So,will she be the ruler of the...Nightosphere?" my mom asked. "Well my dad is forcing me too but I don't think I'm fit to eat souls you know? Besides I haven't talked to him in such a long time" Marceline explained. "I'd like to meet this Hudson Abadeer,he seems amusing" my mom asked. "DON'T fall in love with him!" Marceline shouted. She then covered her mouth.

My mom snickered. "Why is that?" Marceline hesitated. "Um,because if you do then me and Marshall will never be able to...g-get MARRIED OKAY?!" Marceline shouted. I smiled. My mom still snickered. "You're very protective over you're man,don't worry dear I won't,he must mean a lot to you" she said. Marceline relaxed. "Oh yeah did Marshall explain to you? When he becomes King he needs a Queen" she said winking at her. Marcy looked up at me. "Really?" she asked me. I nodded. "Wow heh" Marceline whispered. He face grew serious. She snapped out of her thoughts and forced a smile. "What does the queen do?" "Hell if I know,but I'm sure if you'd love to help Marshall you could,you could pretty much do about everything" "Damn,sounds cool,I don't want much power I just want to enjoy life ,have time for myself,and,be with Marshall" she said. "That sounds good and fair,but you must do some evil around here,it's what keeps this place running" "That'll be easy!" Marceline said snickering "For you" I said. She chuckled.

"Eh Marshall has a point,he has no choice but to be 85% evil" my mom said snickering too. "The other 15% will be love he'll share with only me right?" She asked trying not to seem greedy. "You _and _me or kids if you decide to have any" she said. "Okay,sounds fair" Marceline said. Marceline wanted me all to herself. That greedy bitch. I smiled to myself. "You greedy bitch,wanting me for yourself and all not sharing" I teased. Marceline turned slightly red. "I'm correct aren't I?" I asked. "I wanted to know if you would still love me like you do now,jackass" Marceline snapped. I chuckled.

My mom sighed. "Fights? Again? You guys will probably have a million" my mom said rolling her eyes. "No,I just love to tease her,I'm always right!" I teased. Marceline hissed. "Just fuck off Marshall!" she complained. "Get used to me babe,I thought you would be by now,just think possibly a million of years with me" I said. Marceline rolled her eyes. "Wow,pure joy" she joked. I laughed. "You guys fight like an old married couple" my mom butted in. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"How much longer of this?" Marceline asked. "Wow I didn't even ask this time" I said smirking. Marceline swung at me but I dodged it. "She's just like you but less annoying,now we'll train tomorrow I needed to meet you Marceline to see if you are acceptable" (Lemongrab: NO! SHE'S UNACCEPTABLEEE! DUNGEON! NOW! ONE MILLION YEARS!) "Am I acceptable?" (Lemongrab: NO! I SAID NO! ARE YOU DEF?) "Yes,You are,I think you are a independent young lady that is pretty badass,No problem with you at all,and it seems like you really care about Marshall no matter how many fights you two have" she said smiling. (Lemongrab:WHY?! SHE'S NOT ACCEPTABLE! UNACCEPTABLLEE!) "Awesome thanks" Marceline said. "See ya later you two" she said. My mom began to chant the words that opened the portal to Aaa. We went through and ended up back home.

"That was just pure insane" Marceline said rubbing her head. "I have to deal with _that_" I said rolling my eyes. "She's definitely the girl version of my dad" Marcy said laughing a little. "Heh heh yeah" I said helping her up from the ground. "Wow it's already dark" she said shocked. "Yeah,time goes fast when you're in the Dayosphere" I said. "Sure does" we flew home in silence. As soon as we entered the house I layed on the couch. Marceline layed on top of me,as if I were a huge pillow. "I can't believe I have to go with you everyday to see _her"_ Marceline said. "Yeah,I can't stand her for 15 minutes,thanks to you,I was quiet most of the time" I said smirking. "How are you going to get you're dad to come see my mom?" I asked. Marceline shrugged. "Bribe him with cold fries?" she said. I laughed. "What?!" I spat out during my laughing fit. She turned red.

"My dad ate my fries okay! I bought them and they were mine! How would you like it if some dunce just ate your fries huh?"she snapped. "My mom ate my pie" I said frowning. Marceline seemed to brighten up. "See? Now doesn't it hurt? Just think of how delicious it could have been? Remember how your mom just shoved the whole red and juicy pie in her mouth?!" She teased. "Fuck you,those fries make you cry" I fought back. Marceline couldn't help but laugh. I laughed along. I ruffled her hair. "Oh Marcy you'll never change" "Hey not the hair!" She batted my hands away. "What you mean I can't do _this_?" I ruffled her hair again. Marceline stood up and got real close to my face. I stared at her. She stared back. She ruffled my hair and then started to laugh. "Hey don't touch Marshall's hair! It takes me a while to get it like this" I argued playfully. Marceline smirked. "Sucks right?" she asked. "You always have to prove that you're right" I stuck out my tongue. She chuckled. "Yeah" she said smiling.

She gave me a kiss and then layed back down. We lay there silent for a long moment. The both of us were lost in deep thoughts. "Marshall?" Marceline asked. "What?" "Doesn't it feel like your mom is rushing us to be adults,but we still act like the teenagers we truly are?" I froze. "Yeah,it does now that you mention it" I whispered. "I don't like it I'm still a teenager and it's annoying" "I know,I'm going to miss moments like this. We're able to relax together and goof around and we shouldn't have to worry about this" I frowned. "Marshall,if you change to 100% evil,I'll always love you,okay?" Marceline said looking up and into my crimson red eyes. I smiled. "I know Marcy,I promise you,I'll always have room for you and I will love you with all the love I have" I said. Marceline smiled. Her eyes were teary. I placed an arm around her waist. I kissed her to comfort her. I can image her past was just as bad as mine was.

Marceline kissed back. The kiss just continued. I wasn't keeping track but it was an awesome moment. Eventually,we fell asleep,once again cuddling. I wouldn't mind if this became a daily thing. I wouldn't mind at all.

LONG CHAPTER! Phew! I'm exhausted! Lol no I just woke up but I guess I'm still exhausted cause I got 6 hours of sleep,YAY! Typing with one eye open seems fun! Well it isn't...Lololo Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I'm gonna go start chapter seven because I have this WHOLE story planned out already. I already know the last sentence in this story! I'm banaynay don't mind that XD See you next time adventurers! -Giavanna


	7. Mommy's little monster

**Author's Notes**

I'm back with Chapter seven!

This chapter is when they start getting to business.

You will experience evilness!

Go on read. You know you want to.

Disclaimer: _Daddy,I don't own Adventure Time_...

Marshall's P.O.V

I woke up to someone poking my face. "Ugh stop" I batted the hand away from my face. Still poking. "Stop,I'll bite you're face off!" I said sternly smacking the hand away. _Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke!_

"Piss off!" I shouted. _Poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke_! "MOTHER FUCKER I SAID STOP!" My eyes flew open and I was now swinging in random directions. Marceline busted out into laughter. "Oh my glob that was hilarious!" she shouted. I growled. "You woke me up just to see how I'd react? What were you expecting me to be all fucking happy?" I snapped. She stopped her laughing fit. "Dude,calm down I was just fooling with you,anyway it's 1:43 we should get crackin'" Marceline said. "Sleep is no joke,not cool Marcy" I said. She just laughed. I rolled my crimson red eyes.

"Shit my mom is going to be pissed if I'm not there by two!" I shouted. I jumped up and flew into my room. Marceline was already dressed. She's stealing my wardrobe. Should have been a rule I made when she first stayed here. Marceline flew into the kitchen to grab something to eat. She was calm and bright as ever. I got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Marceline threw a Pomegranate at me. I caught it. I looked up at the clock. 1:57. "Come on we better head off" I said. Marceline nodded while she was sucking the red out of a Red Nectarine. We flew to the usual spot and chanted the words. The portal opened,blah,blah,blah,same routine.

"Mother,I'm back!" I shouted. She was sitting at her throne. "Wait" she said. "What do you dream of citizen?" she asked a little orange,odd shaped,figure. "Um I'd like a bigger house for me and my family,you see I have five kids and I'm running out of-" "Spit fire threw you're nose PERMENANTLY!" "Wait what no!*BOOM* GAH! IT BURNS!" "Mahahahahah! Isn't this hilarious!" I stared at the screaming citizen. He was on the ground shaking in pain. The poor dude was in tears. Marceline looked at him in disgust. "Um ha ha yeah" she said giving a weak smile trying not to disappoint my mom.

"Yes,you see that is what you to these guys,deny they're dreams and wishes,show them life is hard,give it to them!" she shouted. She smiled madly. "So this is what I'm going to do most of my time?" "Yup" "Damn..uh..." I didn't know what to say. Another citizen walked up. "You're wish?" "I'd love to have a cellphone like yeah!" A prissy teenage citizen said. "Oh really? I wish for you to have enormous hips!" "That's not what I-AHH! I'M FAT! NOO!" The prissy teen screamed in horror. She rolled out of the castle. Legit rolled. Marceline laughed. "Okay,as much as I hate seeing people in pain,that girl deserved it!" Marceline said. My mom smiled at her. "You see,it's fun hurting the people you always hated,give them a taste of you're medicine!" she said. I thought a little. "Hey,you know that sounds cool" I butted in. Marceline was smiling and so was my mom. I guess this is when I show my evil side. Is that good?

We focused on the other citizen walking towards us.

"Here Marshall,you try" my mom said. "How I don't have the brace-" My mom shoved the bracelet on my wrist and I instantly become a huge,gross,monster,devil,thing. Wicked. "Uh...You're dream?" I asked. "I want the most beautiful wife ever!" "Um that's impossible,she's right beside me and she's all MINE!" I shouted. Why was I angry? He didn't say anything about Marceline. The fuck was going on with me? Marceline seemed shocked and my mom looked confused. "Um Marshall don't disappoint me" my mom said deeply. "I-I don't kno-YOU'LL ROT IN HELL NOW THAT YOU DREAM TO TAKE MY WIFE!" I shouted sounding a whole lot like a demon. "Huh? No! Please! I didn't mean her! I want someone elsseee!" The little guy was being sucked into the ground. He looked like he was rotting too. This bracelet had ultimate and evil power. "What the fuck? W-What did I just fucking do?!" I began to panic. "Marshall,the bracelet takes control of you if your not evil enough! It will make you evil!" My mom snatched the bracelet off of my wrist. I turned back to my handsome self.

"I-I don't understand! I feel guilty letting that guy go to rot in hell! He didn't say anything about Marceline!" I shouted. I began to breathe heavily. "Marshall this isn't good,you're in love,like love love,This bracelet doesn't make you pure evil,it makes you protective evil" My mom said. "You won't be fit enough! I need someone to rule this kingdom when I die!" my mom shouted. Her eyes became a dark dark red. "How am I not fit enough? You watched me kill that prick instantly!" "You are powerful but a little TOO powerful and you'll end up killing everyone! I just give them odd punishments and things they hate! You'll bring death among others!" she shouted. "Fuck this I-I can't handle it!" I shouted as loud as I could. Everything became a blur and I hit the ground hard.

**Three hours later**

I woke up. My eyes adjusted to the figure in front of me. I was laying on the black and cold leather couch at my mom's house. "Marshall,Are you okay?" Marceline asked her eyes filled with tears. "Y-Yeah what happened?" I asked. "You passed out because you become so stressed and angered,your lucky you woke up three hours later because your mom said it could have taken days or weeks for you to wake up" Marceline said unhappily. "I'm so sorry Marcy,I don't know what happened I was losing my mind" I said. "It's okay just don't do that again dickhead you scared me!" She yelled playfully hitting my arm. I chuckeld.

"Where is my mom?" I asked. "She's doing her job making people miserable,she said she's afraid we might have to break up,and then she'll have to brain-wash you from remembering me" she said. I saw a tear fall down her face. This was my first time I've seen the vampire queen _cry. _I felt an ache inside of my heart. She angrily wiped the tear off of her face and looked away from me. "M-Marceline I'll never allow that,we created memories to remember,I won't forget us" I said. Marceline looked at me now with many tears running down her face. "You're mom said if we break up,and you remember me,you'll be ten times more evil if you king of the Dayosphere" she choked out. I couldn't find the right words to say.

I sat up and embraced Marceline with a hug. I kissed her forehead every minute. I tried to comfort her as much as I could. "Trust me,I'll train myself,I'll find a way" I whispered in her ear. She was sitting on my lap,her face buried in my chest. I kept her in my arms. "Marshall,may I talk to you for a moment" my mom said. I looked up. Marceline looked at me. "I'll be back,I promise" I said smiling at her. Her faced was blank but she nodded. I flew over to my mom. "Marshall,let's try that again" "No mom,I-I can't who knows if the Dayosphere will explode next!" I said flinging my hands in the air. My mom sighed. "Marshall Lee,I'm asking you again nicely,get the fuck out there and put the damn bracelet on" I rolled my eyes. "When this dimension explodes,it's your fault,tell Marceline I love her if I don't make it okay?" I said. My mom rolled her eyes.

I flew back to the castle. When I reached the castle I put the bracelet on and sat on the throne. I formed to the monster like demon again. "Who's next? What do you wish of?" I asked sternly. "I wish to be very famous" "Now you'll puke chicken soup every 23 minutes!" I forced myself to shout. I shook the thought of Marceline away and focused as hard as I could. "That sounds very-*GAG BARF* No!*COUGH*" "I DID IT FUCK YEAH!" I shouted. My mom flew into the room. "Awesome!" she shouted. I took off the bracelet and gave it to her. "I know how to be sane when I wear that! I have to keep my mind off of Marceline" I said. "Heh that's odd,all well whatever makes you ruler I'm good" my mom said. Marceline flew in the room. "Are you okay Marshall?" "I'm fine! I did it!" I cheered. "W-what? Hell yeah!" she cheered along. She smiled showing her fangs. "Is the day over yet?" I asked "Not quite" "Damn it" Later on we went back to my mom's house for dinner. "And why are we having a fancy old dinner?" I asked. "Because you just figured out a solution and shit and It gives me time to explain to you guys about the past of the Dayosphere" she said while putting together a salad of reds.

Me and Marceline sat next to each other. My mom placed the salad in front of us. We carelessly used our fingers to eat the salad. "Alright,I created the Dayosphere about a million years ago,I liked messing with people when I was you're age and so I created the Dayosphere,I just became a vampire and at first the Dayosphere was where vampires lived long ago before the mushroom war,No humans ever heard about us,To them we were just fictional characters for a crappy love story (Twilight),the Dayosphere was left unknown and only for vampires,As the mushroom war started many of us began to die off or disappear,many went to kill humans and suck the blood and souls out of them,unlike me I wanted to create a life,I knew we were going to be extinct at some point and I was correct,but I bit Marshall and he became my vampire son,he was a lost orphan and I took my chance,although I barely saw him after that,I knew I'd see him again.,when all of the vampires died off that is when the Dayosphere was created to torture or fool around with others,humanoids came from a dimension that was falling apart,and they are the same today,I torture them,they became my people,I became the ruler" My mom explained. Me and Marceline were just about finished eating the red salad. Marceline was interested.

"That's pretty cool,I can't believe you lived through all of that" Marceline commented. "Yep" she said nodding. "I knew half of the story just some parts were left unknown until now" I said. We finished off the salad of reds. It was pretty good. "We learned a lot today..." I said. "Yes and I'm glad you didn't throw a shit fit at all" my mom said smirking. Marceline giggled. "Whatever" I said rolling my eyes. "It's getting _really_ late you two should head back,don't forget,be here around 2:30 okay? I'll give you an extra thirty minutes" she said. "Yeah yeah send us home! I'm pretty damn exhausted" I said. Honora got up from her seat and began to chant the words. I was about to enter the portal until my mom pulled my collar "I saw how you comforted her before,I-I'm proud of you Marshall Lee,she's a keeper" she said winking at me. "Oh um thanks mom" I said. She smiled and then shoved me into the portal.

For the first time ever. EVER. My mom said she was proud of me. I couldn't believe it. I actually felt like _hugging _her. **Ew,wait Marshall what are you even thinking of?! Have you lost you're mind? **Not yet. **What does that mean?** You know _exactly_ what it means.

THE END! Wow I finished the WHOLE story! LOL Jk I'm no where near done! I have probably a bajillion chapters to go yet but I'm okay with that because I have SO many ideas for the future! My brain is going to explode! HNNGG! Nawh I'm just pushin' yo buttons. I like dinosaurs do you? I like dinosaurs. I really like purple dinosaurs. Why am I talking about dinosaurs?! I'm loosing my mind. Don't forget to review! Until next time adventurers! :D -GiaVanna


	8. Not the right material

**Author's notes**

Hey,Hey,Hey! What's up?

I'm so so so so so so sorry!

I haven't been online for like a month.

I have a Instagram now and I roleplay as Fionna.

It got kinda addicting and I forgot about FanFiction.

BUT IM BACK WITH NEW IDEAS!

Remember how I _hated _the Flame Prince and Fionna pairing?

Yeah,It's one of my favorites now XD I think it's very cute ^w^

I just didn't realize how cute the couple was :3

DON'T WORRY! I still ship FinnxFionna and Marclee (Is that how you spell it?)

Alright I'll shut up now XD Read on adventurers!

Don't mind my spelling errors I tend to fail a lot.

Disclaimer: HEY YOU YEAH YOU I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME.

**Marshall's Dream**...

"_Marshall it's time for you to rule the Dayosphere,I-Im not gonna m-make it" "No mom I can't let you die like this,I was a horrible son,how can I do this?" Marshall squeezed his mothers hand tighter. "Y-you were not a horrible son Marshall,I was a horrible mother,I ate your fries and always teased you horribly. I didn't treat you right..." Honora trailed off. "I-I don't want you to go. Your last few days of your life probably sucked because of me" there was a short pause. "Marshall,those few days were the best out of my whole life,and it's all because I got to spend it with my son" A tear fell down Marshall's cheek as he stared into his mothers gray eyes. Her eyes began to close. "N-no mom! Please don't!" she didn't answer back. Marshall sat there near his mothers death bed sobbing to himself._

_**6 MONTHS LATER**_

_A peasant walked in the castle to see the one and only,King of the Dayosphere,Marshall Lee Abadare._

_The peasant bowed down. "What do you ask for?" Marshall shouted. "I want to give my son a special present for his tenth birthday!" he asked happily. Marshall snickered. "NO! WE ALL WANT SOMETHING! YOU'LL NOW HAVE 8 ARMS!"Marshall shouted angrily. "What? Please n-no!" The peasant begged for mercy. It was too late. The peasant screamed and ran out of the castle in horror. Marshall laughed loudly. At the same moment Marceline floated in to see her husband. She sighed. "Marshall you've been spending a lot of time in the castle,we barely see each other! What's going on?" "What are you my mom? I'm the King of the Dayosphere I'm doing my job!" "Dude your spending ALL of your time giving these peasants weird disorders,you need to stop!" "Don't call me dude you'll call me Marshall Lee! I don't deserve that tone and you certainly don't tell me how to do my job!" "Marshall this is redonk! I'm leaving! You're insane! I wish we never met! You were a huge waste of my life!" Marceline angrily threw her wedding ring at him and stormed out of the Dayosphere forever._

"_NO! HOW DARE SHE! SHE HAS NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE POWER! THAT WEAK BITCH HURT ME! RAHHH!" Marshall destroyed the Dayosphere. He took out all of his anger on the poor and innocent citizens of the Dayosphere. He ruined it on himself. Marshall stared into a puddle while the destruction ended. He saw the reflection turn into the fearless teen he once was. The reflection smirked. "Some king you are" The reflection disappeared. _

_**End of Marshall's dream**_

**Marshall's POV**

I screamed as I woke up from the dream. Marceline jolted up half asleep. "What the hell is going on?!" she said groggily. I stared at her with a panic look on my face. "I-I can't rule the Dayosphere,it's wrong" I stuttered. Marceline gave me a questioning look. "I had a dream that my mom died,I ruled the Dayosphere,but I didn't succeed and it made me insane a-and I lost you Marceline. I destroyed the Dayosphere when you left I don't know what to do" I explained as I buried my face in my hands. Marceline sighed. "It was just a dream Marshall,do you think I'd ever leave you? I might beat you up for going insane but I can't leave you,I'm sure if we tell you're mom about this she could probably tell us another way how to rule the Dayosphere" she said. I looked up at her. "I guess you're right,I don't want to loose you" I said. Marceline smiled. "You won't dude" she hugged me then got out of bed. I decided to follow her into the kitchen.

We both grabbed an apple and sucked the red color out of it. The thought of the dream just wouldn't leave my head. I didn't want to rule the Dayosphere. In fact,I don't even want to go near it. I didn't know if this was trick or something my mom was pulling. I threw the white colorless apple into the garbage and flew into my room to get dressed. I wish the day was already over,even though it just started.

_**Eventually...**_

Marceline and I flew to the castle. We expected to see my mom in the large throne. She wasn't there. We turned back and headed strait to her house. I kicked open the door as soon as we reached her home. "Mom?" I shouted as I flew inside. I found her on the couch in the living room reading a book and sipping a glass of wine. She smirked. "Hello,were you expecting me to be at the castle today?" she asked the smirk not leaving her face. "Heh,yeah" I said scratching the back of my neck. "You get to take breaks,you know? You don't have to work 24/7" she explained taking a sip of her wine. "Oh" I didn't know what to say. The reason why I was worried was because I thought my mom was in the hospital. _Dying._ "Take a seat" she said interrupting my thoughts. I nodded and sat down. Marceline sat down beside me and quickly got comfortable.

I sighed. "Mom,is there any other way for me to rule to Dayosphere?" I asked nervously. She laughed. "No Marshall! Why? Is it too much to handle already?" She smirked. "No! Of course not! I just wanted to know if there was..." I trailed off. I couldn't tell my mom the truth. Marceline cleared her throat. "You see Honora Marshy here had a dream that you passed,he became the ruler of the Dayosphere,but he failed,and I left" Marceline explained. My mom stared at her then at me. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. She looked don't with an emotionless face. Marceline and I exchanged looks. What was wrong? My mom stood up and walked into the other room. "Did I say something hurtful?" Marceline asked. I shook my head. I stood up and followed my mom. "I'll be back" I whispered to Marceline. She nodded.

I flew into the large dining room. "Mom? What's wrong?" I asked. She was staring out the window. I flew over and stood beside her. I stared out the window with her. I examined the living hell. The Dayosphere was surrounded with fire that can never be extinguished and filled with crazy looking citizens. Everyone had something weird about them. Like three eyes,ten arms,or six legs. My mom spoke. "I don't know how I'm gonna keep the Dayosphere going,I don't think your the right..material Marshall,and you seem nervous,there is no way you can learn all these things in such a small amount of time. I don't know how much time I have left. I also don't want to ruin your future plans"

I looked into her eyes. I saw sorrow and pain. I wanted to comfort her,but I didn't want to make things all awkward. I mean,she wasn't dying. She looked down at her almost empty glass of wine. "I'm just making your last days with me full of work" She said with a sigh. "To be honest,so far these days were fun" I said with a small smile. She looked up at me and smiled a little. "You don't have to rule the Dayosphere if you don't want to Marshall,I mean I would have been proud to see you rule it but,your dream,I don't want that to happen,I could try to find a new ruler" she said. I hesitated. "I want to make you proud though" I looked down. "I'm proud of you for what you do Marshall,it's honestly no problem,but you know,I would love for you and Marceline to stick together" She said with a smile. "I don't plan on leaving her,ever" I said. "Good,cause I find her acceptable,you should propose to her" she smirked. I looked up at her and I smiled.

**Marceline's P.O.V**

I sat on the couch in the living room. I was bored out of my mind and I wanted to sleep. I waiting for Marshall and Honora to return to the room so we could get this over with. I was expecting a long and tiring day. I secretly thought that Marshall shouldn't rule the Dayosphere. I don't like him spending all day in a castle ruining peoples dreams and wishes. I do like teasing people but when you do it everyday for years and years I can imagine how boring that must get. I know for a fact the Marshall doesn't want to rule the Dayosphere but he wants to make his mom happy. I sighed.

**Marshall's P.O.V**

My mom and I returned to the living room. We both took and seat. "Alright,I've decided that it's best if Marshall doesn't rule the Dayosphere,I want him to do what makes him happy,and I want you two to spend time together" she smiled. "Who's gonna rule the Dayosphere?" Marceline asked. "I'll get someone,don't worry,I thank you for your time Marceline" she said. "Oh uh yeah your welcome,it was not problem" She said.

We talked for a little more and then Marcy and I headed home. That night I fell asleep with no worries.

MKAY I know that chapter was crap,and you all are probably like "NU WHY CAN'T HE RULE THE DAYOSPHERE? DAMMIT" Well I was running out of ideas and I decided to add a little twist to the end. You'll see...MWAHAHAHAH Heh whoops er I will also try to be on Fanfiction a lot more. I've been SUPER busy lately. I apologize for my long absence. I also have more ideas for new stories! YAY! Lets all eat pie now. Well,hope you enjoyed the chapter,review! -Gia


End file.
